After Shinnok falls
by mbavfanlm
Summary: 95% continuation 5%imitation and recreation of my friends moments. All the same I'm an MK gaming addict who finished the MKX story mode in like 4 hours and the MK9 in like two days (Shao Khan was giving me a hard time) consoles: 360 and ps4
1. Sonya the Soldier

Sonya Blade was preparing the battle strategies for fear of the next invasion, with the previous rise of shinnok no one knew what was yet to come. Johnny Cage had convinced their daughter to take some time off with him and he wanted Sonya to accompany them. "Relax yourself for once. Spend some time with your family."

"There are more serious matters to attend to."

"Cassie wait outside for a moment." Cassie exists. Johnny walks into the bricked room. "You have had your daughter calling you by your rank as opposed to mom since she was five. You let me leave with no question and then you almost lost us in battle. You need to spend time with your family."

"You may go if you wish, but I am needed here."

"You're family needs you." Johnny left.

 _That's why I stay. I must protect you. I almost lost you because I wasn't strong enough and my teams weren't ready for battle. Never again, if I must lose you to protect you. Then I will._

 **Scene change**

"Cassie lets go" Johnny walked out angrily.

"I thought things were better now."

"It doesn't matter. She's never going to change. Let's go." Cassie followed

Sonya watches from afar but hastily returns to work. A real soldier doesn't cry


	2. Raiden the Relentless

Raiden was in the sky temple. Instead of meditating as he usually did he was now preparing battle strategies and training all those who remained with the goal of protecting Earthrealm. He was preparing to attack the red eyed lackeys of shinnok's powers and had given up all hope of returning them to their former glory.

Kitana enters and watches as the once strong god frantically and psychotically runs about the room. "There must be another way. We mustn't go straight to war. That's what separates us from them."

"Who gave you a crazy idea like that?" He said.

"You. You convinced me to join you and I saw good to that and now I feel like I have just joined another team of evil."

"What other choice do we have?"

"We can try talking to them."

"We tried that with your mother and she did not budge. We must not waste another second. Head to HQ and see if we have any soldiers who are willing to join my attack. Tell Sonya I would like her to finish preparing a strategy. The surprise attack is to be led by nightfall."

"Raiden please listen to reason."

"I am being reasonable!" He slammed his hand down. "There is no hope for any of them. You think if I had any other choice I would turn to battle? Liu Kang was like a son to me. I have no desire to kill him, but I will do what I must to defeat the evilness within him."

Kitana exists with no intention of bringing the message to Sonya.


	3. Kitana the Caregiver

**Kitana the Caregiver**

The red eyed soldiers discuss the plan of their next attack on Earthrealm. Kitana was watching from afar. She stared at Liu Kang wondering how she could reach out to him. But she knew that she could never do it with the others around. She needed help, a distraction. She took out her fans and threw them. When they all ran after the fans Kitana called after Liu Kang. He stopped and the others continued on. "Liu Kang over here."

"Kitana, you work for Raiden."

"So do you."

"I do not. I serve shinnok. And you best retreat or else I'll make sure you never return"

"You did not give up on me. I will not give up on you."

"So it should be" Liu Kang stands in a parry.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Kitana says as she reaches up her hands. Her steel fans fly back to her and she grabs them.

"I am not the one who will hold regret."

He dragon kicked and Kitana ran into an assassin strike. Kitana availed and did a fan throw. Liu Kang got to his feet and returned an immediate bicycle kick which sent kitana flying back. He charged but she fan raised him. She then attacked with a fan Nado bounce back combo. She ran into a cunning sting and then continued with the noble kicks. "I will not give up on you Liu Kang." She screamed. Liu Kang moved for the Shaolin. Kitana fell to the ground weakened. He was prepared to brutally destroy her.

 _ **Scene change to the sky temple.**_

"Raiden, is there anything you need us to do at HQ?" Sonya said.

"Didn't kitana tell you?"

"I have not spoken to the kitana in months."

"What has that girl gotten herself into?"

"What's going on Raiden?" Sonya stepped forward.

"I told kitana to tell you at HQ to prepare for a battle. I wanted to lead a surprise attack on Shinnok's remaining forces, but she never went to you. She spoke of the possibility of anything else."

"Do you think she went there alone?"

"If she did then she will definitely require help. Rally your troops we go to war tonight.

 ** _Scene change Cassie and Johnny are walking through the forest._**

Johnny picks up the phone. "If you've changed your mind it's too late.

"Kitana went to the Netherrealm alone. We have no idea what has happened her. We go to battle tonight. Just wanted to let you and Cassie know."

"We'll come back and help."

"It's too late we already assigned the battle strategy stay there and enjoy your break. Blade out."

"Sonya I..."


End file.
